


Sweet November

by blackclouds



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackclouds/pseuds/blackclouds
Summary: The newest customer at Stark's Flower Shop is the love of Tony's life. If only he didn't harbor a secret that could destroy their love.





	1. November/December

November:

It all started in November. Tony was putting out the pansies checking and double checking that they’d get enough sunlight on the shelves he’d created for the shop, that rotated the flowers so every part of the plant would have a chance in the most optimal of elements. “JARVIS, open the store!” He called out to the AI that he had wired through the flower shop and the apartment above it. JARVIS didn’t respond because he was always on silent during business hours, but sometimes when he had a shitty customer he’d turn him on just to see them flinch. Tony smiled to himself satisfied with the corner shop, the contrast of the hard metals with the soft curve of the flowers. It satisfied a part of him that when he was younger he always thought would be eternally incomplete. Taking a seat at the counter, he mused the small succulent in the gold and red pot. He constructed it from iron scraps and painted it on the store’s opening day, when the only people who had come through were Rhodey and Pepper who each bought a plant and said they’d be back the next day. 

Tony smiled at the thought and started thinking about his next orders when a man walked in the door. He seemed to be in a bit of a rush, his coat flying behind him as he made his way to where Tony was sitting.  

“Excuse me, I am looking for a very specific type of orchid.” He asked, glancing around the shop. He smirked slightly when he saw the rotating stands. Tony preened before opening his mouth to speak. 

“We’ve got all kinds of orchids, rare to common, any kind you want. Just tell me what kind.” Tony grimaced internally, he normally didn’t ramble when he met new people, but it was almost like a glitch in his programing or something. Maybe it was the man’s soft gaze or the way he seemed to appreciate the work Tony put into the place. 

“It’s latin name is bulbophyllum saltatorium. We have a name for it in my country but it doesn’t translate well to english.” 

“The spikey cambodian orchid?” He nodded. “Oh yeah, I’ve got some of that in the back!” 

The man sighed in relief. “I have gone to almost every flower shop in the borough looking for these orchids.”

“Oh yeah, I make a habit of carrying plants that you can’t really get anywhere else in the city.”

The man smiled softly. “Good to know.” Tony could feel his eyes on him and tried not to flush as bright a red as the poinsettias in the front window. Sliding into the back room he located the plant. He remembered thinking the black spike that protruded from the flower’s stem was badass when he ordered the plant. Most of his customers thought it was too freaky to put in their window sills so he had kept it in the back and tended to it like it was one of his plants in the upstairs loft. It almost made him giddy that someone wanted a plant that wasn’t just the basic roses and lilies he sold out of every week. 

When he came back with the plant the man was examining one of the pots which was adorned with wheels and carried a venus fly trap. Tony found it incredibly convenient to direct the plant around the shop during the summers when the flys would swarm every surface of the store. Tony smiled and set the orchid on the counter, the noise grabbing the attention of the customer. 

“What’s the name?” 

“Excuse me?” The man looked at Tony, an eyebrow quirked. Almost as if no one had ever cared to ask about his language. 

“The name of the orchid?” 

“ Bathanda Ientyatyambo. It means love flower.” 

“Damn, I’d butcher that if I ever said it, but the meaning is beautiful. A little ill-fitting for the plant though.”

The man laughed a raspy throaty laugh, which caused Tony to tinge pink. “I think it fits. What is more like love than a rare but beautiful plant.” 

“I see your point.” Tony smiled and began packaging the plant, stealing glances at the man. His outfit was like nothing Tony had ever seen. Silver was stitched in intricate patterns across the long coat, which fit him like a glove. His strong jawline was accentuated with a neatly trimmed beard and thick curly hair. The man had soft brown eyes and white teeth that gleamed from in between soft pillowy lips. He was the beautiful kind of man that in his youth, Tony would’ve taken home and maybe even eaten breakfast with in the morning, if only to have a round two, but with the air of confidence and security that he craved in his adulthood. Tony quit sneaking glances to hand him the plant. His thoughts of whether or not his skin was as soft as it looked were interrupted by the man’s words. 

“I’ll have to come back here. I am incredibly particular about the plants I have in my home.” 

“If you want, I can keep this orchid in stock for you, or if you want start any orders for you.” 

“I would like that.” The man told him that his name was T’Challa and Tony gave him a card so he could contact him for any orders. 

“See you next time.” Tony said, lingering on his smile. T’Challa beamed and thanked him before leaving the store, his coat once again trailing behind him. 

He collapsed in his chair spinning around before glancing at the aloe plant in the red and gold pot. Tony bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling. “JARVIS, add bulbophyllum saltatorium to the monthly order. For T’Challa.” 

“Of course Sir.” JARVIS replied. Tony swore that he heard him suppress a smile too.

 

December: 

Tony woke up to the sounds of Rhodey singing in his shower. He slowly recalled the events of the night before. Rhodey showing up with all the Rocky movies and enough popcorn to end all famine. They had watched until almost one in the morning, which pissed Tony off, because Rhodey could get up at eight and be as chipper as can be, while Tony could barely keep his eyes open. He heard the shower turn off, and was suddenly greeted with Rhodey’s blinding smile. 

“Ugh why do I agree to do things with you.” 

“Because you love me. And also you weren’t the only victim last night. I did have to sit through hours of talk about T’Challa and how hot he is and how you want him to pick up more than just flowers.” 

Tony sat upright in the bed. “Fuck, he’s coming to pick up an order today.” Tony bolted out of the bed, quickly grabbing his clothes and running to open up the shop. Rhodey leisurely trailed behind him. Fully dressed and still smiling by the time Tony had finished prepping the shop for the day. 

He’d just finished asking JARVIS to unlock the doors when T’Challa slipped into the shop, clothed in a silk green shirt that hugged the sharp lines of his chest and arms. “Good Morning Tony.” Rhodey’s eyebrows shot up and he looked over to where Tony was lifting several poinsettias, trying to hide his blush in the bright red flowers. 

“Can I offer my assistance?” T’Challa asked, already lifting the other pointesttas that escaped Tony’s grasp. 

“Thank you. I’ll get everything all wrapped up for you.” T’Challa nodded and lingered at the counter. 

“Tones, I’ll catch you later. I won’t forget to pick up those special orchids.” Rhodey said winking. Rhodey didn’t have to pick up any orchids but he did have to tease Tony at every turn. He gave him a thumbs up before slipping out of the flower shop. Tony rolled his eyes and turned his focus back on T’Challa and his warm smile. 

“I was surprised when you asked for poinsettias, not really on brand.”

“And what is my brand Mr. Stark?”

“Cool, collected, strong, adventurous. Poinsettias are very, well... basic.”

“Well I’ll have you know that these basic flowers are not for me, but for my company’s holiday party.” 

“So CEO’s do decorating now?” Tony leaned in 

“Only when they have connections at the best flower shop in Manhattan.” 

Tony smiled at that and finished packaging the flowers. “Stop, you’ll make me blush.” 

“I have made you blush a lot in the past month have I not?” 

Tony looked up from the table, meeting T’Challa’s eyes. His body language screamed hungry, his body leaning in towards Tony, hands on the counter, but his features were soft and questioning, waiting for him to answer. It was obvious that the stance was practiced, but the tentativeness in his features was not. 

“Maybe I just get red easily.” 

“Maybe, but I think you are as attracted to me, as I am to you.” Tony wanted to tell him that he probably wanted him even more but bit his tongue instead. “And maybe, you would be willing to have dinner with me on Saturday?” 

“Saturday?”

“After the shop closes of course. I could pick you up around 8?” T’Challa’s long eyelashes touched down on his cheeks and Tony had to stop himself from leaping into the man’s arms. 

“8:30, you’d be surprised at how much clean up the shop requires.” 

***

“JARVIS, call Pepper.” 

“Tony I am sleeping!” Pepper looked exasperated from the phone screen, her eyes alight with anger. 

“I know, but does this shirt make me look bad? I know black is slimming, but the lines are just wrong.” Tony smoothed down the front of the shirt, but was still dissatisfied with the fit. He knew that T’Challa always dressed like a king, and he refused to go out unless he looked half as good as T’Challa always did. 

“Tony, you don’t need slimming,” Pepper sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair. “but I wouldn’t wear that shirt either. What about that blue sweater Rhodey bought you for your birthday.” 

“I hate blue. I prefer red, it’s flashy, no one can ignore you when you’re wearing red.”

“But blue doesn’t hate you. It makes your eyes pop.” Tony mused for a moment before fishing for the corded sweater, slipping it on he could see why Pepper would suggest it. It accentuated broad shoulders and well muscled arms, paired perfectly with black denim, Tony figured T’Challa wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off him. “I told you so!” Pepper sang from the screen, her long red hair bouncing behind her. 

“No you didn’t” 

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Don’t call me in the middle of the night if you’re going to be rude Tony.” 

“Not being rude see?” Tony flashed her a fake smile. Pepper rolled her eyes. “Anyway that’s all I needed. Go get some beauty sleep. You need it.” 

“Tony!” Pepper shouted before he ended the call. Grabbing his wallet and keys, Tony jogged down the stairs. Sitting at the counter he watched the door, waiting for T’Challa’s arrival. He fiddled with the succulent on his desk thinking about the date. Would he like T’Challa beyond the flirting they had done in the shop? Would it be awkward if it didn’t work out and T’Challa still came into the store? What if their chemistry was all in his head? Would T’Challa like him? The man just seemed so put together and beautiful, like strength encased in smooth black skin. What if he wasn’t good enough for someone like that? Tony was shaken from his spiral when the door to the shop opened, revealing T’Challa in a sleek purple button down, holding the biggest succulent he had ever seen in his life. 

Tony stood, flushed under the heat of T’Challa’s gaze. “I- Tony you... you look magnificent tonight.” He liked the idea that he could make the other man freeze when he saw him. It dissuaded a few of his fears, but not all of them. 

“You look amazing, like always.” 

He replied with his gratefulness and pushed the plant towards Tony. “I have noticed your fondness succulents, specifically the aloe variety.” Tony blushed even more red when he saw the gold and red pot for the plant and the obvious care that went into finding the perfect plant for him. 

“Thank you, T’Challa, I love it. I’m gonna rush it upstairs.” 

“Upstairs?” 

“Oh yeah, my apartment's upstairs so I want to put it in my room, preferably near the window. I wonder if the ledge is big enough though?” 

Laughter bubbled out of T’Challa as he sprinted upstairs. Tony found that the ledge wasn’t big enough but he’d get a hanger for the plant in the morning. He was too busy squealing with excitement to really think through his display plans.  He bounded down the stairs only to find T’Challa lingering on the shelf filled with yellow lillies. 

“Are you ready to go?” T’Challa asked, sliding on a long white coat that brightened dark skin. 

Nodding, Tony called out. “JARVIS, shut down the shop!” 

“As you wish.” The AI responded, causing T’Challa to quirk an eyebrow. 

“Is that, artificial intelligence? In the flower shop?” 

Tony brushed the back of his neck, his eyes focused on the changing of the stoplight from red to green. T’Challa placed a strong hand on his back as they began to cross the street. “Uh yeah. I’ve always had a talent for engineering, coding, science, stuff like that.” 

“So you are not only beautiful, you are brilliant as well.” Tony smiled and leaned into T’Challa’s touch. He wanted to tell T’Challa why he no longer spent his days crafting tech in a workshop and turned his talents to the cultivation of flora. He wanted to find solace in the attentive placement of his hand and the soft inquisitiveness of his eyes, but knew that now wasn’t the time to unload all of that onto him. If the date went well and the date after that, then maybe he would reveal his scars. 

“Where are you taking me?” Tony asked, after he realized just how long they had been walking. 

“It’s not far.” T’Challa responded, “We are actually almost there.” He guided Tony across the street and when Tony saw where he was he smiled brightly. 

“The botanical gardens?” T’Challa preened and Tony knew that his smile was just as bright. “I love this place!” 

“I’m glad. They have such a beautiful light display during this season.” As soon as Tony set foot on the path he knew T’Challa was right. Lights of all colors dressed the trees and lighted their path through the gardens. Tony often visited during the summers but he had never seen the winter flowers, or the way the lights gleamed against the pitch black sky. 

Tony was concentrating on the brightly lit willow tree when T’Challa slipped his hand into Tony’s. “Are you having a good time?” T’Challa asked, his voice low and sweet like molasses. Tony tried not to blush. 

“I’m having the best time.” Tony looked up into T’Challa’s eyes and marked the way they tried down his face and lingered on his lips. In one swift movement Tony grabbed T’Challa’s face and kissed him. He had only imagined how soft his lips were, how amazing they would feel against his, but he wasn’t ready for the real thing. T’Challa brought his arms around Tony’s waist and pulled him closer, their noses brushing each other as they kissed. The lights dancing all around them. 

***

T’Challa walked back to his apartment from the gardens. He had cars that could have driven him home but he wanted to steep in his joy for as long as possible. He hadn’t felt so excited, so warm since the last time he set foot on Wakandan soil. When he stopped in front of his building, he sighed, wishing for a few more moments with his joy. Greeting the doorman he got into the elevator and pressed his back to the wall, willing it to halt. But it seemed to move faster than it had the day before, and the day before that. 

“T, honey?” A voice called out to him when he entered the penthouse apartment. “You were supposed to be home hours ago!” 

T’Challa quickly wiped off the grin Tony had plastered onto his face, tried to pull the happiness from in between his teeth before he spoke. “I was working late.” 

He could hear a “hmph” come from the other room and sighed. T’Challa hung up his coat in his closet and made his way into his bedroom, his only company the picture of his family on the wall, and the spikey black orchid. 


	2. January/February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony learns T'Challa's secret.

January: 

“Rhodey I swear to god if you don’t get out of my house.” Tony swatted at his friend who had spent the night in his spare room making too much noise and watching trashy reality tv late until morning. Tony would never admit to doing those things with him, especially when he was annoyed that his friend had yet to go home. “I have to get dressed for my date.”

“Tony it’s literally a sweatpants date. You’re already in sweatpants.” He said looking at his friend’s black sweatpants and white tank top. 

“No Rhodey, I’m in sweatpants not the yoga pants that make my ass look great.”

“Stupid. Dating has made you stupid.” Rhodey said standing up from his place on Tony’s couch. “What do you even know about this guy? Not enough to pull out the yoga pants?”

“I know that he’s smart successful and sexy and that’s more than you’ve had in the past five years.” 

“Rude. You’re so rude to me. I’m just watching out for you. This is only like your fifth date and you’re already inviting him into your house! For all you know this guy could be married!” 

“Now look who’s being stupid?” 

Rhodey sighed and grabbed his duffle bag. “Go ahead pull out your yoga pants, see if I care. Just don’t call me when they cut off your circulation.” He said walking to the door. 

“Don’t worry honeybear, you’ll be the last person I ask to take off my clothes.” His friend barked out laughter before leaving the apartment and then the flower shop. 

After cleaning up, Tony slipped into his yoga pants and his AC/DC shirt that was a little tight around the arms. Making popcorn and setting up the movie, he anticipated T’Challa’s arrival. He told JARVIS to let him upstairs when he arrived at the flower shop. Soon he heard the click of the door and was met with T’Challa’s smiling face. This was the most comfortable Tony had ever seen him, grey sweatpants hung low across his hips, abs, dusted with hair peeking out from where the purple tank top ended. In his arms, he held the biggest bag of dried fruit Tony had ever seen in his life. 

“Hello my love.” T’Challa said appraising his form. He knew the yoga pants were a good idea. 

“Hey!” he said pecking T’Challa on the cheek and motioning for the bag. 

“This is the only snack that I ate in Wakanda that I have been able to find here.” T’Challa said as an explanation. 

“Do you miss your home?’ Tony asked leading him to the couch. 

“More than anything. Wakanda is like no place on this earth. I would love to take you one day.” 

“I thought Wakanda was isolationist.”

“It is, but there is no one outside of its borders that I think would appreciate it more than you.” Tony smiled and pulled him into a slow kiss. T’Challa cupped Tony’s face and deepened the kiss, his lips moving with carnivorous desire. Tony climbed on top of him and T’Challa’s hands immediately went to his ass, pulling him closer. Smiling against his boyfriend’s lips he was satisfied with his clothing choices and that Rhodey, once again was wrong. He was about to test just how wrong Rhodey was when T’Challa’s phone started to ring. The name Joy Belle flashed on the screen and T’Challa’s face fell. 

“I am so sorry, but I have to take this.” T’Challa stepped into the room and for a while Tony scrolled through twitter until he heard T’Challa raise his voice. 

“Joy, I am busy right now.” He heard him sigh and could sense the frustration even from the other room. “I understand that, but I am working on something much more important. Goodbye.”

When he returned his shoulders were tense but seeing Tony put a smile back onto his face. “I am sorry my love, I am still dealing with the headache of a four year old merger.”

“Glad I’m no longer in business.” Tony murmured. 

“You were in business?” T’Challa asked, sliding his phone into his pocket and returning Tony to his spot on his lap. 

“Yeah, but it’s behind me.” He looked at Tony for a little bit longer before once again reclaiming his lips, acknowledging that this must have been a sensitive topic for his boyfriend. They resumed their kissing, this time with netflix in the background, but neither of them pushed like before, both of their demons lingering in the backs of their minds. 

 

February: 

Tony’s favorite holiday to be open on was Valentine's Day. For most of his life he was a bit jaded about love but he always enjoyed the customer’s who came in every year, head over heels for someone. Normally he would spend Valentine's day with his plants and JARVIS watching Mulan and when he was younger he’d spend it attached to some guy he met at a club, but this year Tony finally had something to look forward to. He was blushing just thinking about T'Challa and the fancy restaurant he'd gotten them a table at, obviously to impress him. T'Challa didn't know that he knew places like that well, so Tony was willing to indulge him if only to indulge himself and eat some lobster, which he'd been craving on and off for the last year. 

“Thinking about your honey?” His customer asked. He smiled and nodded. The old woman had come to the shop every year on valentine's day to buy her wife her favorite flower. She was one of his favorite customers. 

“Yeah, he should be coming in soon.” She smiled at Tony. 

“If he makes you blush like that he must be one handsome man.”

“He’s so beautiful Margaret, I don’t think I’ve ever met someone that stunning.” 

“Well then, slow down, I want to see him before you shoo me out!” Tony nodded and started talking to Margaret about her two sons and grandkids. Ever since she’d started coming in, he often aspired to lead a life like hers, one where he could do what he loved and be with who he loved. He was pulled from his thoughts when the shop door opened. “Is this him?” She asked following Tony’s line of sight. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a black tie and shirt. He didn’t look like he was going on a romantic dinner date, more like heading to a fancy funeral. 

On his way to hand Margaret her flowers, Tony stole a quick kiss from his boyfriend. “‘Challa, this is Margaret, Margaret this is T’Challa.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Margaret.” 

“You were right he is very pretty.” She said winking at him. “I’m glad I stayed for the view!” She called out to him exciting with her bright smile and blooming poppy. 

“She seemed very nice.” 

“She is! Every year for sixty plus years she’s bought her wife her favorite flower. I don’t know, I just think it’s beautiful to have lasting love yaknow?” 

His movements pensive, Tony slotted his arms around T’Challa’s waist, looking up into eyes that weren’t as clear as they normally were. “I know it’s soon, but I like you and I don’t like most people and like, if I was ever going to do the long-term, till death do us part thing, I would want to try with you.” 

T’Challa turned away from him. “Tony, I-”

“You don’t have to respond or anything now. Besides, we have reservations and when I told Pepper where we were going she said there was a six year waiting list so I figure we should be on time.” 

“I have something to tell you.” Tony froze, his mind running through all of the possible things that could come out of T’Challa’s mouth. 

“Is it something you can tell me on the drive to the restaurant?”

“No, because I won’t be able to go with you tonight,” Tony quirked an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. “And that is because my wife needs me to go to a gala with her.” 

Tony pushed T’Challa off of him. “Your fucking what?”

“I am so sorry my love, and if you will let me explain to you the circumstances of our union-” T’Challa reached out to him but he slapped away his hand. 

“The circumstances T’Challa? The fucking circumstances?” 

“I am not married to her because I want to be.”

“Oh fuck you! Just leave!” The silence around them was deafening. Tony’s eyes were filled with hurt and welling up with tears as T’Challa moved to go. 

He bit his lip softly and lingered at the door. “Tony, just know that there is no one else I rather spend Valentine's day with than you.”

“I can’t- just go to your gala, and- and leave me alone.” 

T’Challa nodded and left the flower shop, glancing back behind him. When he knew that he was gone Tony crumbled, his body a heap on the cold cement floor. He sobbed into his knees until he could feel pain at the back of his throat. He didn’t even know if T’Challa was bi, or if she was just his beard. When he would leave Tony would he go back to her? Was this just a fling for him? Tony cursed himself for being stupid, for believing that this man was his destiny, that he was made perfect just for him. 

“Sir, would you like me to contact Colonel Rhodes?” 

“Nah, J. Just queue up Mulan will you?” Tony asked the AI, slowly pulling himself up from the floor. 

“And see if we have any ice cream?” 

***

T’Challa couldn’t sleep. He had spent the entire gala schmoozing people who only saw him as a paycheck, and acting as if he was happy to be spending Valentine's day with Joy. Sometimes he wondered if she really truly knew how much he detested their union. He thought she was a nice woman but she wasn't the kind of person he would associate himself with outside of a business deal. And that is all their marriage was to him a business deal. T'Challa checked his phone, the time a glaring 3:09. He sighed. All night his thoughts lingered on Tony. How beautiful he looked that night. How crushed he had looked when he had revealed his secret. He was angry, angry at himself for hurting Tony, angry for the past four years he had spent in a city he hated, and listening to his wife snore from down the hall only angered him more.

He sighed and turned over, when his phone rang, the Black Sabbath classic Ironman blaring through his speakers. The only reason he had the song on his phone was because it was Tony's favorite. The song caused T'Challa to scramble for his phone. “Tony, I’m so happy-”

“Can you meet me at the diner? The one on seventh?”

“Yes, of course, I’ll be right there.” The line went dead and T'Challa scrambled for his shoes and coat. He called for one of the cars, not wanting to miss Tony or have him waiting. The entire drive there he thought of how his lie of omission affected the man that he could see himself growing to love. He chewed intently on his lip, hoping that Tony would forgive him.

When he arrived, Tony was still wearing the white button down and red blazer from earlier that night. It made him flinch knowing that he had this beautiful man stressing over his deceit so much so that he hadn't even changed or gone to sleep. 

“My love-” He started, but was quickly cut off. 

“Look Challa.” Tony sighed and ran his hands through hair that was sticking up in all directions. “I really really like you, but this wife thing man- I can’t be a mistress, I can’t be the person you go to when your wife won't put out.” 

“It is not like that at all. Me and Joy, we are only together to merge our companies.” T’Challa ran a hand across his face. “My father was looking to expand internationally and believed that the best way to do it would be to buy out a smaller company that made similar but less advanced technologies. Joy's father would only sell it to my family if I married Joy, that way the company would still stay in the family. My father ensured that if I wanted to leave the marriage after five years that the entire company would fall under our name. I think both Joy and her father believed I would fall in love with her and that the five year stipulation would be meaningless, but I have never liked her, or even thought of our predicament as more than an extended period of discomfort.”

“So what? I'm to be a kept boy for the next five years? So you can keep making money?” Tony looked offended but T’Challa shook his head softly. 

“Next November we will have been married for five years, and the day after our anniversary I will be able to terminate our union without consequence. Only nine months.” Sighing T'Challa stared off behind him. ‘‘This is my father’s company Tony, and despite the fact that I could leave today and the business would be fine, Joy could sue for half and I can’t give up everything my family has built.”

Tony stared at him longingly. “So what are you saying?”

“I am in a loveless marriage based on money and appearances and I know I am asking a lot, but you are the only thing that has made me happy since the last time I stepped foot in my home country.” T'Challa bit his lip and extended his hand across the table. “Will you give us a chance my love?”

***

“So I was right?” Rhodey said picking up the fresh sunflowers that had just been delivered to the shop. “I so did not want to be right.” 

“And I didn’t want you to be right.”

“But you’re still pursuing a relationship with him?” 

“It’s complicated.”

“Not according to the state of New York it’s not.”

Tony looked down at his hands and then back up at his friend. “Rhodey I think he’s my soulmate yaknow? I think he’s the one.” 

“He’s married.”

“I... knowing what I know, and after our talk, I don’t really think it matters?” 

“I can’t believe this.” Rhodey said getting ready to lay into Tony and list all the reasons that T’Challa was no good for him. He opened his mouth to speak when T’Challa walked down the stairs in last night’s clothes. His hair damp from the shower he looked radiant. Rhodey didn’t like it at all. 

Tony grabbed T’Challa’s hand when he made it over to the counter. “‘Challa this is my friend Rhodey, Rhodey, T’Challa.”

“Colonel Rhodes to you.” 

“Of course Colonel, it’s a pleasure to meet one of Tony’s good friends.”

“Best friend, meaning the friend who will kick your married ass if you hurt my friend.” T’Challa nodded sagely at that and squeezed Tony’s hand. 

“You have my word Colonel Rhodes, I will do my best to protect Tony from myself and my circumstances.” 

“You’ll have to prove it.”

“I have every intention of doing so.” Rhodey nodded and crossed his arms, leaning back against one of the display cases. 

Acknowledging the Rhodey’s stance T’Challa pulled Tony closer to him and pressed a kiss to his hairline and then his mouth. “I will call you tonight my love.”

“Text me so I know you made it home safe.” T’Challa smiled and nodded before leaving the flower shop.  

Rhodey waited until he no longer saw the man’s form before turning to Tony. “Please for the love of all that’s holy tell me you didn’t sleep with him right after he told you he had a wife.” 

“Don’t be stupid honeybear, if we’d had sex that would’ve been all I’d be able to talk about.” 

“Ugh, why do I even come here.”

“Cause you like free flowers.” Rhodey rolled his eyes and returned to shelving the plants. For a few moments silence passed over them until Rhodey peeked through the sunflowers to glance at Tony’s conflicted face. “Just be careful, you hear?” Rhodey said glancing at the door. 

“I will.” 


	3. March/April

March:

Tony was trying to get T’Challa into classic rock. He knew that he liked the Ironman song because it reminded him of Tony, but he was also aware of the fact that the Wakandan native prefered the music of his home country over Black Sabbath or AC/DC. The only American music that T’Challa would even listen to was old school hip-hop so when they were together like they were that night, Tony would stream Wu-Tang and smile as T’Challa recited the lyrics into the bread he was coating with butter and garlic salt. 

“Are you almost done with the sauce, my love?” T’Challa asked smirking. He had been watching Tony watch him sway to the music while he completed his task. He knew from talking to Tony that italian food was his specialty and that his job was to keep him company and not burn the garlic bread.

Startled Tony returned to the food. “Yeah, it should be finished by the time Rhodey and Pepper get here.” Looking over his shoulder he could see T’Challa tense as he set the timer on the oven. “You okay?”

T’Challa bit his lip, looking up at Tony through long lashes. “I don’t believe that your friends are fond of me.” 

“Well Rhodey isn’t your biggest fan, but Pepper is pretty understanding, when it comes to your... situation.” Tony wrapped his free arm around T’Challa pulling them chest to chest. “But tonight is about them getting to know you. I want them to see how happy you make me.” Kissing the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth Tony turned around and pulled the sauce off the stove. 

T’Challa bent down to check on the bread when the doorbell rang. Tony squeezed his shoulder and left to go open the door. Rhodey was standing there frowning and Pepper was holding a bottle of red wine, a large smile on her face. When he told Pepper about what happened on Valentines Day she wasn’t ready to jump down T’Challa’s throat, she just wanted to know if the man was worth that kind of risk. She wanted to know if he would make Tony happy, even if he was otherwise spoken for. Instead of having to defend himself like he did with Rhodey, he was able to tell her that he felt safe in the man’s arms, that he would rather be with him and get hurt than to never see his smile or hear the self assured lilt of his voice. 

He ushered his friends into the dining room. T’Challa had set all of the food on the table and was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Tony only noticed that he was nervous by how straight he stood, almost as if any anxiety made him seem as if he was more in control than ever. He smiled when Tony entered, and was immediately pulled into a hug by Pepper. 

“It’s so nice to meet you! You’re all Tony can talk about!” Tony blushed behind her. He could hear Rhodey mutter something under his breath. T’Challa straightened up once again. 

“How is everything at base Colonel?” 

“Fine. How’s everything going with your company? I heard that merger is giving you a little trouble.” 

T’Challa sat up straighter in his chair and laced his fingers in Tony’s. “It’s nothing that won’t remedy itself in a few months.” 

“I heard about you merging with Belle Tech a few years ago.” Pepper said, “The advancements your company has made using vibranium has changed the industry forever.” 

“Yes, it is a natural resource in my home country. Our earnings go back into the community so we are able to work with it.” 

“Wakanda right?” Pepper asked. T’Challa nodded. “That must’ve been a harsh adjustment for you. Do you have family here?”

“All of my loved ones reside in Wakanda.” 

“So you’re by yourself?” Pepper asked reaching across the table for T’Challa’s hand. She rubbed her thumb across his knuckles, her soft eyes meeting his hardening ones. Tony knew that Pepper was also far away from home, and before she had become Tony’s family, she too was all alone. 

The moment was shattered when Rhodey dropped his fork on his bowl and clenched his jaw. “Don’t fall for it, he’s got a wife here.” 

Pepper tightened her grip on T’Challa’s hand. 

“Rhodey, downstairs now!” Tony said, standing up abruptly, his silverware clattering against the wood table. 

“Either you support me, or you leave?”

“You’d fuck up a twenty year friendship over some married fuck you just met?”

“I love him Rhodey!” Tony shouted and braced himself on the table. “And I love you too, but I’m not gonna sacrifice my chance at happiness to stroke your ego! I want you in my life, and I want ‘Challa in it too. So you need to figure out your shit, ‘cause he is trying his best to be your friend!” 

Tony turned around and ran up the stairs, trying to keep calm so he could at least have a peaceful dinner with T’Challa and Pepper. He walked back into the apartment to find the two laughing about some sort off office thing that came with running a company. T’Challa’s eyes softened when he saw him enter. 

“Are you okay, my love?” 

“Yeah, I’m good, real good.” His boyfriend quirked an eyebrow but smiled when Tony slid back into his seat. He restarted his conversation with Pepper when Rhodey walked through the door. He sat down in his seat, sizing up T’Challa in the deafening silence.

“Sorry.” 

“You are quite alright Colonel, I understand the desire to protect those you love.” 

He nodded. “Call me Rhodey.” 

Tony smiled into his pasta.

April: 

T’Challa had taken to walking. He hated the city. Every second he spent in New York he felt like dirt was seeping into his skin, and no matter how many hot showers he took, he could never get it off. But, walking was good for him and it took him longer to get places, which meant less time at home, and less time steeping in his own gnarling unhappiness. He was walking to The Met where he was to meet Tony for their date. There was a new Kehinde Wiley exhibit and he had been a fan of his work since before he moved across the world. 

He walked faster when he saw the man that had captured his heart. He was standing outside of the museum his headphones tucked in his ears, his head bobbing slightly in rhythm to whatever he was listening to. T’Challa came into view and Tony pulled his headphones out, laughing himself into his arms. They kissed briefly and T’Challa grabbed his hand, and pulled him in the museum. While they walked around they would steal kisses from each other and linger on paintings that spoke to them. They had stopped at a portrait of a man immersed in flowers when they sat down on one of the benches.  

T’Challa rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Sometimes I want to give the company to my sister and just make art.” 

“You draw?”

“No I paint. I haven’t since I moved here. I haven’t really done anything I love since I moved here.”

Tony squeezed his hand, “But you’ve been here for four years.” 

“My family’s company means more than my happiness.”

“Bullshit!” Tony said startling T’Challa from his position. “You shouldn't take second place to a fucking corporation!” 

“This is my burden, my love.”

“No! It shouldn't be anyone's burden.” Tony stood up and ran out of the museum, T’Challa close at his heels. He burst through the doors and sat down on the steps. T’Challa sat down next to him and asked what was wrong. Tony focused on the fresh air and the hand hand rubbing circles across his back. 

“You remember Stark industries?” T’Challa nodded. “My father created that company and even though I never had a good relationship with him I loved that company. I invented just about everything that came out of that place before it shut down. I mean my dad he never really gave a shit about me unless I was building a bomb or a phone or something, but after he died I felt like it was my job to keep the company going even though he’d given it to an old friend of his. I fought with Obie for years just trying to keep up with his demands and my mental health and one day I just had to leave. I sold everything and bought the flower shop and just try to do right by myself. The company went down within the year, but I just had to stop fighting to hold onto a man that couldn’t give a fuck about me.” 

T’Challa pulled him closer, Tony’s head resting on his shoulder. He ignored the tears that soaked the cotton of his button down. “My love, I am so sorry.”

“It is what it is ‘Challa. I just, I can’t be the kind of person who sacrifices everything over quarterly reports and familial responsibilities.” 

“I am sorry that my situation has forced you to relive your pain.”

Tony nuzzled himself into his boyfriend's chest. “I uh- Thank you. I know it’s kind of different but you can’t just live a life you hate because you want your family to be happy.”

“I know. But I am happy when I am with you. And right now that’s what’s getting me through the next seven months. 

“Only seven?” Tony asked looking in to T’Challa’s eyes. He was asking more than just how long until he got divorced, but how long until they were free. 

“Only seven.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have some more fluff.


End file.
